


An Online Love Story

by Sammie59610



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Online Relationship, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammie59610/pseuds/Sammie59610
Summary: Roman and Virgil meet online and becomes friends... and maybe more





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to do this because I met my girlfriend on Wattpad so I thought ‘why not write a Prinxiety fic where this happens?’ So let’s get started! A lot of these are actual messages between me and my girlfriend because I’m not creative...

Sir Sing-A-Lot- Hello! I have accidentally clicked on your account and saw that you like Disney! 

Emo-Nightmare- Yeah, I love Disney.

Sir- Sing-A-Lot- So, what’s your favorite Disney movie?

Emo-Nightmare- Black Cauldron. No songs. It’s perfect. What’s your favorite Disney movie?

Sir Sing-A-Lot- Oh! I can’t choose between my darling babies! That would be cruel!

Emo-Nightmare- You are one strange person.

Sir Sing-A-Lot- I am sorry but Logan wants me to go to the store!

Emo-Nightmare- Have fun in the store.  
——————

Sir-sing-A-Lot- I was wondering, what’s your name and gender? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.

Emo Nightmare- Umm. My name is Virgil and I’m male... (I’m 17 by the way)

Sir-sing-A-Lot- Hello Virgil! My name is Roman! I’m also male and I actually turn 17 in 8 days!

Emo-Nightmare- I would say happy early birthday but I’m going to try to remember this.

Sir-sing-A-Lot- Thank you Virgil! I must go to sleep now! Goodnight!

Emo-Nightmare- Night, Princey.

————————

Emo-Nightmare- Hey Princey, do you have Instagram?

Sir-Sing-A-Lot- Yes!

Emo-Nightmare- Me too. It’s @VirgilSanders

Sir-Sing-A-Lot- I’ll add you but I have to wait I’m in class so I have to wait for break so I can actually pick up my phone.

Emo-Nightmare- Don’t want to get caught...

Sir-Sing-A-Lot- I followed you!

Emo-Nightmare- And I followed you back.

Sir-Sing-A-Lot- We might as well start texting on there. It’s so much easier!

Emo-Nightmare- Yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about Snape and other stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you see (————-) it means there’s a new day. I’m so uncreative ugh

VirgilSanders- Hi...

RomanPrince- Hi!

VirgilSanders- So?

RomanPrince- Do you like Harry Potter?

VirgilSanders- Duh!

RomanPrince- Do you like Snape?

VirgilSanders- I like the fact that he helped Dumbledore but not the bulling.

RomanPrince- Same, like in GoF, when he says the thing about Hermione’s teeth.

VirgilSanders- Yeah, and all the excuses are bs.

RomanSanders- My friend Patton has told me not to like you more than him(he’s my best friend)

VirgilSanders- Tell him that I’m not that amazing whatsoever.

RomanPrince- Whatever you say Emo Nightmare.

————————

RomanPrince- I’m on the bus and someone just pulled my hair.

VirgilSanders- Stab them.

RomanPrince- I would do that but I don’t wanna go to jail... I wouldn’t last.

VirgilSanders- I’ll get you out.

RomanPrince-Yeah, just bust me out of jail.

VirgilSanders- Yeah sure. I don’t know where you live but hey.

RomanPrince- 1. I live in Virginia 2. You just need to use the giant invisible flying unicorn.

VirgilSanders- How didn’t I think of that? That’s so obvious thanks for reminding me. I also live in Virginia

RomanPrince- I’m going to loose service now. Talk to you later Emo.

VirgilSanders- Bye, Princey.  
————————

VirgilSanders- Hey.

RomanPrince- Hi! How are you?

VirgilSanders- I’m doing okay.

RomanPrince- That’s good! 

VirgilSanders- Class is horrible though.

RomanPrince- Obviously.

VirgilSanders- Someone sprayed cologne.

RomanPrince- Please tell me it’s at least good smelling cologne.

VirgilSanders- Nope.

RomanPrince- Ewww that sucks.

VirgilSanders- The teacher has told me to put my phone up. 

RomanPrince- That’s stupid.

VirgilSanders- I’ll text you later

RomanPrince- Okayyy.

Later that day

RomanPrince- Hey.

VirgilSanders- Hi, Princey.

RomanPrince- Whatcha doing?

VirgilSanders- I’m watching Supernatural with my friend Logan.

RomanPrince- I’ll let you get back to that. 

VirgilSanders- You don’t have to go.

RomanPrince- It’s fine. Patton’s here anyway.

VirgilSanders- Bye Princey.

———————

VirgilSanders- Happy birthday, Princey.

RomanPrince- I can’t believe you remembered.

VirgilSanders- I told you I would.

RomanPrince- Well, I’m happy you did remember.

VirgilSanders- So what are you going to do today? It is your 17th birthday.

RomanPrince- My mom is taking me and Patton to the movies and then we’re going to go get pizza. 

VirgilSanders- We’ll I hope you have fun, Roman. 

RomanPrince- Thank you, Virgil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman goes through a breakup and Virgil is a glitter unicorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was rushed but I thought why not update. In one of the next couple chapters they’re actually going to Skype so.. I hope you like it!

RomanPrince- I’m sorry I haven’t been messaging you.

VirgilSanders- Thats okay I’ve been pretty busy.

RomanPrince- I literally broke up with my boyfriend and he was one of my best friends so now he hates me.

VirgilSanders- That’s terrible. I’m sorry.

RomanPrince- He think I’m now dating my friend Patton. He told us to go get hit by a train.

VirgilSanders- You deserve so much better than that.

RomanPrince- I can’t believe he would think I’d date someone as soon as we broke up.

VirgilSanders- I’m sure you’ll make some guy happy someday.

RomanPrince- Thanks, Emo.

VirgilSanders- You’re welcome, Princey.  
———————

RomanPrince- How’re you doing, Virge?

VirgilSanders- Sorry I was watching YouTube.

RomanPrince- I’m class?

VirgilSanders- Duh.

RomanPrince- Bad boy.

VirgilSanders- don’t worry. I had earbuds in. Not like we’re not allowed to have them at school *cough cough.*

RomanPrince- Don’t get caught. You might get your phone taken and then who would entertain me.

VirgilSanders- I have them going through my hoodie so you couldn’t tell.

RomanPrince- Someone alert the media! This emo is smart!

VirgilSanders- Very funny, Mr.Prince.  
——————

VirgilSanders- I REGRET EVERYTHING.

RomanPrince- What’s up with you?

VirgilSanders- I AM COVERED IN GLITTER.

RomanPrince- Can I call you Mr. Glitter Unicorn?

VirgilSanders- Don’t even think about it.

RomanPrince- How did that even happen?

VirgilSanders- The teacher asked me to help make decorations for prom and THIS happened.

RomanPrince- At least I know when you do art you go big by using glitter.

VirgilSanders- For your information the teacher told me to put glitter on the decorations.

RomanPrince- Whatever you say!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Skype, Logan and Patton meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably sucks because I can’t write and I wasn’t sure how to write the part that they skype..

RomanPrince- Hey, it’s been too long.

VirgilSanders- I know.

RomanPrince- Anything interesting happen?

VirgilSanders- Nah. My cousin is at my house saying she wants to play but I’m too lazy to get up.

RomanPrince- I feel ya.

VirgilSanders- She’s pouting saying that she’s leaving tomorrow.

RomanPrince- That’s sad. You’re a meanie.

VirgilSanders- I stayed at her house for a couple of days and she would keep me up until 5am and then would wake me up an hour later.

RomanPrince- Okay, she’s a bigger meanie. 

VirgilSanders- Logan finally got here.

RomanPrince- Patton’s here too. Maybe we can Skype you guys?

VirgilSanders- Umm... Sure... Let me get my laptop.

RomanPrince- Okay, I’m really nervous...

VirgilSanders- What’s your Skype?

RomanPrince- it’s Roman Prince.

VirgilSanders- Okay. 1. Im really awkward and 2. I’m gonna push the button.

RomanPrince- Sounds good to me.

Virgil would never admit it but his first thought as soon as he saw Roman on the screen was ‘Oh my God this guy is hot’ and to be honest Roman basically thought the same thing. 

“Hi, Princey” Virgil finally said after a few seconds of just starring.

“Hi, Hot Topic” Roman breathed out.

“Awh, you think I’m hot.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it” 

“Well, anyway, this is my friend, Logan” Virgil gestured to Logan.

“What about your cousin?” Roman asked confused.

“Oh, I locked her in my parents room” Virgil smirked as he said this.

“Well then. This is my friend, Patton” Roman told him.

Virgil was going to say hi to Patton but he noticed Patton was starring at someone. As far as he could tell that someone was Logan. So Virgil looked at Logan and he was also gazing at Patton, so he quickly got out his phone and texted Roman.

VirgilSanders- Hey, tell Patton we need some privacy and I’ll tell Logan.

RomanPrince- Whatever you say.

Roman looked at Patton and said “Hey Pat, could you maybe go to the other room. I kinda wanna talk to the emo in private” Patton just stood up and left. 

“Logan, could you maybe go check on Gabby? I wanna talk to Roman in private.”

“Yes, I will go make sure she hasn’t broke anything.”

“So what did you wanna talk about?” Roman asked curiously.

“Logan and Patton so like each other.”

“Is that so?” Roman asked.

“Did you not see them practically drooling over each other?” Virgil asked.

Roman was about to answer when Logan walked in. “Sorry to interrupt but your moms back and she needs you.”

“I guess I have to go, Princey”

“Bye, Emo.

VirgilSanders- Logan’s instagram is LoganThomson. You should give it to Patton.

RomanPrince- Will do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets scared and Roman helps him

VirgilSanders- Okay so this is gonna sound a little weird.

RomanPrince- What is it?

VirgilSanders- So one of my friends got a gaming chair and guess what!

RomanPrince- What????

VirgilSanders- They gave me the box!

RomanPrince- Omg I love boxes!

VirgilSanders- Meeee tooooo!

RomanPrince- Around how big is this box?

VirgilSanders- A 9 year old child can fit in it with more room left...

RomanPrince- How do you know this?

VirgilSanders- We put my friends little brother in the box...

RomanPrince- Of course you did.

VirgilSanders- I just realized I don’t have anywhere to put my box :(

RomanPrince- put it on your bed and sleep in it like a coffin.

VirgilSanders- That’s such a good idea. I’m going to do that. Goodnight Princey.

RomanPrince- Goodnight Virge.

—————

RomanPrince- My cats keep running away from me... it’s pretty sad.

VirgilSanders- How many cats do you have?

RomanPrince- Four...

VirgilSanders- Oml give me their names!

RomanPrince- All but one are named after Supernatural characters...

VirgilSanders- Give me the names.

RomanPrince- Okay there’s CATstiel, Charlie, Sam, and then there’s Callie.

VirgilSanders- I’ve always wanted a cat but my mom is allergic.

RomanPrince- CATstiel and Callie are my   
moms cats andCharlie and Sam are mine.

VirgilSanders- So why are they running from you?

RomanPrince- Because they hate me. Well Sam loves me but I can’t find her.

VirgilSanders- Cats think they rule the world.

RomanPrince- When you say that ‘think’ so you mean they do?

VirgilSanders- Yup, we gotta worship the cats.

RomanPrince- I found Sam and she fell asleep on my shoulder.

RomanPrince- She left my shoulder and is behind my neck.

RomanPrince- I can’t lean back because It will wake her up but my neck hurts.

VirgilSanders- Maybe you should move her so you don’t hurt your neck...

RomanPrince- *currently crying because Sam left me*

RomanPrince- SHE CAME BACK TO ME!!

VirgilSanders- Omg I just heard a noise coming from the basement.

RomanPrince- It’s okay don’t worry.

RomanPrince- One time I freaked out because the shower was leaking and I thought someone was coming to murder me.

VirgilSanders- I think the basement door is unlocked and the door to get into the basement from the outside is broken so anyone can get in.

RomanPrince- I’m sure it’s nothing. Just breathe.

VirgilSanders- I’m freezing because Logan’s over and he fell asleep on my blanket.

RomanPrince- Can you go get another blanket?

VirgilSanders- It’s dark and I’m scared.

RomanSanders- Can you turn on the lights? 

VirgilSanders- It will wake my mom. She fell asleep in the living room.

VirgilSanders- I just realized my sheets are in the living room because my cousin was over making a fort with them.

RomanPrince- You can do it Virge. Don’t be scared. You can wake Logan if you have to.

VirgilSanders- I don’t want to wake him up.

RomanPrince- Just get a blanket before you freeze. There’s probably just a cat in the basement.

VirgilSanders- I did it. Thanks Ro.

RomanPrince- You should go to sleep. Talk to you tomorrow.

VirgilSanders- Goodnight.

RomanPrince- Night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a crush!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t been updating I’ve been really unmotivated the last few months and I’ve been in the hospital the last few days. Also sorry it’s so short

VirgilSanders- Can I talk to you?

RomanPrince- Of course!

VirgilSanders- I like someone but it’s really bad because they definitely don’t like me.

RomanPrince- ooh that sucks. You’ll find the one, one day.

VirgilSanders- I’ve ever only dated 2 people and my entire life.

RomanPrince- Well they should like you because you’re wonderful.

VirgilSanders- But I’m not wonderful...

RomanPrince- Yes you are dearest!

VirgilSanders- Can we just talk about something else.

RomanPrince- I guess

VirgilSanders- So, do you like anyone?

RomanPrince- There is this one guy!

VirgilSanders- oh...

RomanPrince- He’s amazing!

VirgilSanders- I have to go.

RomanPrince- Bye my Chemically Imbalanced Romance!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just randomness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m sorry that this is soooo short but I’m trying to figure out if I should go on and get them together or wait. What do you guys think?

RomanPrince- Virgil! I’m hungryyyy!

VirgilSanders- Ugh just cook something.

RomanPrince- I want steak but I don’t know how to cook it.

VirgilSanders-idk  
VirgilSanders- Just put it in a pan?  
VirgilSanders- or over a fire or whatever?  
VirgilSanders- wait til it looks good  
VirgilSanders- slice it open and see if it looks good on the inside.  
VirgilSanders- if not put it on the fire longer.  
VirgilSanders-Otherwise eat it   
VirgilSanders- I think  
VirgilSanders- maybe

RomanPrince- I’m laughing so hard right now.

VirgilSanders- You’re the one who always burns microwaveable popcorn!

RomanPrince- Don’t go there.

VirgilSanders- Fine...

RomanPrince- I must go.

VirgilSanders- bye Princey  
————  
(This was after the whole Skyping thing)

PattonPrince- Hello! Virgil gave me your username so I thought I would add you!

LoganThomson- Salutations Patton. If you don’t mind if I ask isn’t Roman last name Prince?

PattonPrince- Yeppers! We’re cousins!

LoganThomson- Not that I’m not enjoying this conversation but I must go.

PattonPrince- Bye Lo!!!  
————


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn’t sure what to do and this happened

VirgilSanders- I like you...

RomanPrince- I like you too.

VirgilSanders- I mean as more than a friend. And if you don’t feel the same just forget I said this. I don’t want to loose you as a friend. Just answer me ASAP please because I’m freaking out.

RomanPrince- No no no, don’t worry, don’t freak out, don’t think you’ll loose me. I really like you too.

VirgilSanders- I’m seriously crying.

RomanPrince- I really really love you as my friend and I really really like you as a boyfriend. Don’t think I’m saying this because I pity you because I’m not. I really mean everything I say to you.

VirgilSanders- I’m so happy Lo got me to tell you.

RomanPrince- We’ll tell him thank you because if I could chose anyone you’d be first in line.

VirgilSanders- I really need to stop crying I love you.

RomanPrince- I love you too, so so much.

VirgilSanders- And I love you so much.

RomanPrince- do you wanna be like  
RomanPrince- we’ll you know  
RomanPrince- Would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?

VirgilSanders- Of course

RomanPrince- Now I really have to go. I’m freezing my ass off for you, I was about to get in the shower. Ooo the things I do for you. 

VirgilSanders- I can’t believe I was so scared about what you would say.

RomanPrince- I’m very quickly gonna shower. I love you.

VirgilSanders- I love you too.

————   
VirgilSanders- LO, I DID IT.

LoganThomson- What did he say?

VirgilSanders- We’ll you could say I now have a boyfriend...

LoganThomson- I’m so happy for you, congratulations.

VirgilSanders- AHHHHHHH  
—————

RomanPrince- PAT!!!!

PattonPrince- RO!!!!

RomanPrince- You’ll never believe what just happened!!!

PattonPrince- What happened????

RomanPrince- So Virgil told me he likes me... like more than a friend.

PattonPrince- OMGGGG WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!?

RomanPrince- Well I asked him out.

PattonPrince- You have to tell me everything that happened!!!!

RomanPrince- So I was about to step into the shower when my phone dinged and it was Virgil.

PattonPrince- And???

RomanPrince- I’ll just send you the screenshots.

*image sent*

PattonPrince- That’s so cute!!!!

RomanPrince- AHHHHH


	9. Not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tell you why I haven’t been updating and there’s even a DEH reference!

Hello everyone, I’m sorry I haven’t been updating but I’ve been so stressed. I hate making author notes but I thought I would tell you why I haven’t updated? I’m an anxious mess right now. I have 6 days until my birthday and 11 days until my first SOL so I’ve been really busy studying. Once again I’m SOOOO SORRY for not updating but I should be able to do that soon. Thank you guys for waiting patiently.

Sincerely, Me


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff since I’ve been gone so long!

RomanPrince- I love you and I really wanna cuddle you right now. You’re so adorable I can’t even.

VirgilSanders- I’m only adorable when I’m sad...

RomanPrince- Noooo you’re always adorable!

VirgilSanders- I don’t know what you’re talking about.

RomanPrince- no no no. I’m not doing this again. For once I NEED you to believe me. You are AMAZING, you are beautiful, adorable, smart, cute, funny, and above all damn perfect.

VirgilSanders- No one is perfect Ro...

RomanPrince- Well I guess you’re no one because you ARE perfect.

VirgilSanders- Thanks Ro... I really needed this.

RomanPrince- And I really needed to tell you this.   
—————————

RomanPrince- I WANT THIS GIANT FLUFFY STUFFED GIRAFFE!!!!!

VirgilSanders- How much IS this giraffe?

RomanPrince- $40

VirgilSanders- WHY!

RomanPrince- But they’re sooo cute!

VirgilSanders- But they’re $40!

RomanPrince- But they’re cute

VirgilSanders- THEY ARE FORTY FUCKING DOLLARS!

RomanPrince- I’m sure you’re willing to spend $40 dollars to come see me and I’m cute!

VirgilSanders- Damnit you’re right! No fair!

RomanPrince- Hah I win!!!!


	11. Important note

I was planning of uploading more this summer but even looking at this story makes me upset. If you may recall this story was based on mine and my girlfriends relationship. The only thing different is my girlfriend lives over 4,000 miles away from me and that’s why we broke up. Yes I will continue the story but I don’t know when. I need a little time. Thank you for your patience


	12. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is upset because it’s Father’s Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I decided to write this chapter because I actually feel like doing something for once and it was Father’s Day around 2 hours ago so I thought I would project my feelings onto Roman! I’m sorry it’s so short but it’s almost 2am and I need sleep

RomanPrince- Hey Virge?

VirgilSanders- Yeah Ro?

RomanPrince- You know how today is Father’s Day?

VirgilSanders- Yeah? 

RomanPrince- Well I’m kinda upset...

VirgilSanders- Do you wanna talk about it?

RomanPrince- Well I don’t know if I told you about this or not but my dad died around 5 months before I was born and now I’m just really upset.

VirgilSanders- I’m sorry Ro. If I was there I would give you the biggest hug.

RomanPrince- We we’re supposed to go to the cemetery today but my mom had to work from 7am-7pm.

VirgilSanders- why don’t you tell me something that makes you happy? Maybe it will make you feel better to get your mind off your dad?

RomanPrince- Well my cousin is pregnant and I’m really excited about that!

VirgilSanders- Thats amazing Ro!

RomanPrince- Yeah, thanks Virge...

VirgilSanders- Anything for my Prince Charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have good and bad news! The good news is my sister is pregnant and the bad news is she’s only 17... But I really wish our dad could be here to meet the baby but I guess we can’t all have what we want


	13. Follow me on tumblr?

I’m getting back into writing and I made a tumblr so you can send me prompts for my oneshots. Follow me if ya want! My tumblr username is @Sammie2367


End file.
